


不知心[双天狗]

by kikagawahikari



Category: YYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikagawahikari/pseuds/kikagawahikari





	不知心[双天狗]

　　只用了短短一周的时间，阿爸用前所未有的热情让大天狗就升上了五星。  
　　比自己高好多了啊，鸦天狗抬起头看着比自己搞出一大截的大天狗，心里还有那么点欣慰，看看，好说也是我带大的。  
　　不过自从大天狗五星之后，阿爸就让鸦天狗和姑姑换了个位置，毕竟更高级的御魂就不是鸦天狗能带的动了，所以理所当然的，他就被派去带狗粮。  
　　交班的时候姑荻鸟抬起一边翅膀拍了拍鸦天狗的头：“离大天狗远一点。”  
　　还没等鸦天狗咀嚼这句话什么意思，姑荻鸟却已经走远准备出发了。  
　　这不是鸦天狗离大天狗远不远的问题，去带狗粮的他本身就很少见到大天狗了。直到有一天，阿爸久违的来到他屋子里。  
　　——然后亲手解除了他的符咒锁。  
　　这意味着什么鸦天狗很清楚，也没什么意外，毕竟连身为SR的雪女都有被喂掉的一天，何况是他呢。  
　　打开升星室屋子的门，意料之内的大天狗正坐在里面，他似乎是吃掉了之前几个达摩，气势几乎满溢出来。  
　　不知道被吃的时候会不会很痛呢，鸦天狗这么想着脚下却没停的走了过去。  
　　到这里为止，让鸦天狗吃惊的事情终于发生了，与想象中被吃掉完全不同，大天狗伸手扯住他的衣服，将他给拖了过去。  
　　“大天狗大人……？”鸦天狗下意识的要后退，一边翅膀却被大天狗一把抓住，然后用力扯到了身前。  
　　看着鸦天狗露出这种吃惊的表情，大天狗终于感觉开心起来。  
　　每次见到鸦天狗都是一副平静的表情，大天狗一度觉得这个阴阳寮到底是有多让人绝望，以至于大家都是毫无生气的样子，结果看来，果然还有能让他惊慌的事情啊。  
　　那股甜腻的味道挑逗着大天狗的神经，力量增长带来的躁动让大天狗终于把压抑的想法都付诸于行动。  
　　扯着鸦天狗的翅膀把他压在自己怀里，堪称娇小的身子不安分的来回扭动却触发了更多欲望。  
　　几下扯掉鸦天狗衣服，大天狗咬住他的脖颈，另一手伸进鸦天狗的衣服里摸索。用力揉捏了几下，听着鸦天狗吃痛的声音又顺着腰线下滑。  
　　真的搂在怀里又觉得这分量太轻，大天狗使劲在鸦天狗身上揉了两下，犹自觉得不过瘾一样直接把他拉到腿上来。结果饶是这样，鸦天狗也就刚刚顶到他下巴而已。  
　　明明是自己带大的小孩，噌噌噌就长这么大了。  
　　不知道为什么这时候生出来的不是什么成就感，反倒是一股挫败感。  
　　兴许是被大天狗那种独特的上位气势压制住，鸦天狗竟然丝毫感觉不到疼痛。大概是大天狗力量满溢的难过，完全没有好好扩张的进入也没让鸦天狗又什么实感，只觉得身体被猛然间填充。像是被开发了一样，渐渐的有了动情的感觉。  
　　随着大天狗抽动的动作发出喘息，妖怪大抵是这样的，对于欲望压抑不住，本能会战胜一切，这就是妖。  
　　那自己的正义呢？鸦天狗想到这个问题，翅膀使劲扑腾起来，想要脱离大天狗的掌控。他不想的，不是不想被吃掉，只是不想以这么不堪的姿态被吃掉。坚持自己的想法也就算是坚持了正义之道吧。  
　　反抗的动作还没完成，大天狗一手按住他的肩膀，将他狠狠按了下去。  
　　“大人……”  
　　尖锐的疼痛伴随着难以名状的愉悦感袭了上来，这种简直要被刺穿的感觉让鸦天狗终于重新发出了声音，而不是卡在嗓间唯唯诺诺的呻吟。疼痛感刺激的身体紧绷，鸦天狗感觉自己听见了大天狗微微吸气的声音。  
　　眼角的翎羽被生理泪水沾湿，即使抬起头努力眯起眼睛也瞧不清大天狗是什么神情，唯独那双眼睛。  
　　像是审视什么所有物一样，即使做着这样的事情，也根本不是出于任何一点爱意。  
　　大天狗低头看着鸦天狗的眼睛，明明已经被愉悦感掌控了却还不肯放弃，在这一点上他就夸夸他好了。但是就是这样越是不肯放弃，他就越是想折腾鸦天狗。  
　　初见的时候就是这样，见到自己已经那么喜悦了眼底却一点都没有喜悦的神情。自己无法掌控对方的感觉让大天狗非常的不爽，本来阿爸准备好了五个达摩给他，可是他竟然强硬的要求阿爸把鸦天狗带过来。他是做好了阿爸不会答应的准备，没想到阿爸竟然一点犹豫都没有。  
　　自己阿爸到底是有多么凉薄的一个人，等着的时候大天狗在想，解除了符咒锁被带过来的鸦天狗一定是惊慌失措的吧，或者是带着更浓重的绝望。但是没有，他就那么像说着‘今天天气真好’一样，等着自己来吃掉他。  
　　抓着鸦天狗的翅膀把他扯过来只是身体自发的行为之一，鸦天狗身上那种甜腻的味道是如此的诱人。  
　　这种食物的味道比达摩更加吸引大天狗。  
　　揪着鸦天狗的头发让他把头更加抬起来，大天狗低下头试着轻轻亲吻了一下鸦天狗，随后又咬住对方唇瓣吮吸起来。  
　　力量……  
　　身体里已经被大天狗填到满了，这最后的亲吻像是什么开关一样让他的力量迅速流失起来。  
　　力量……正义……  
　　浑浑噩噩的脑袋里鸦天狗最后的声音似乎还在挣扎，意识消散前的最后一句却终于如了大天狗的意愿。  
　　“饶了我……大人……”  
　　-END  
　　SSR和R怎么谈恋爱，没办法谈恋爱，这个大概写作的初衷就是这样  
　　知人知面不知心  
　　上位者对下位者的定位大概只有食物这一条


End file.
